A Dragon's Heart
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: After Ryuga had recovered from the battle with nemesis, he travels to try and get back to the others. But on his travel, he meets a mysterious girl asking for a way to koma village. As they travel together, the girl seems stranger than what the eye can see. Watch as they journey through this tale, and see what happens at the end. Ryuga,(As of 12/13/14 I am writing something else)
1. The Beginning

**Me: This fanfic is a story that will star my OC, and a thought to be dead blader who used to be called The Dragon Emperor, so I hope you enjoy this tale you can say, and please leave a review if you have something you want to say about. Do whatever. OC, you can take it from here.**

**OC: ****So, welcome to my world, the world where I am not in control, but deviate from the world, the path of life I guess. I'm a troubled girl you can say. I'm not normal either, and my family isn't either and my home and etc. But I'm not here to give you a lecture on my life, I'm here to introduce you to this story, and I hope you will like it, so here we go. It starts in the snow.**

* * *

><p>Ryuga had been walking through a snowstorm for over an hour or two now. He felt the bitter cold of the wind, it made his blood run cold. He still trudged on, until he spotted a cave like structure. It was a cliff that had a ledge hanging over, it was the closest he could find for a camping spot to survive the storm. He gathered some dry branches and set them up, when he heard shouting from the distance. He walked back out into the storm, and looked around. Nothing by dead trees and snow for miles.<p>

_**CRUNCH**_

Someone had been thrown through a tree's branches, and landed in front of Ryuga's feet, and laid there, passed out. The person was dressed in a cloak, for weather protection or for just hiding. Ryuga growled as the storm thickened. "Let me guess, I have to help you." Ryuga asked the unconscious person before his feet. "Fine." He went back to his camp, and lit the fire with a rock and a piece of flint, he didn't have a bey to make fires anymore. He then went back to the person, and dragged it close to the fire. "Why do I have to put up with this?" Ryuga sat down beside the feet of the person and poked at the fire. Ryuga looked over, to see a pale arm had been revealed from the cloak. Ryuga poked her arm, and a small groan came from underneath the hood of the cloak. Ryuga reached up, and pulled the hood off of the person. "What the?" When Ryuga pulled the hood off, a dark spiky ponytail sprang out from underneath. "Is this a girl?" Ryuga asked. He leaned over to peer at the face of the girl, she had pale skin, and bangs covering her right eye. "Is she emo?" Ryuga left the girl alone after that, still looking once in a while if she had woken up.

It soon became dark, and Ryuga had left to go gather even more dry branches that weren't touched by the snow. That's when, the girl woke up.

* * *

><p>"Ugh . . . . my head . . . . . where am I?" I asked myself as my vision became clear. I sat up, and saw a fire burning before me. "I didn't make that. Ah! My head." A headache snuck up on me, it hurt as if I hit my head on something solid. "Okay . . . I have to go." I stood up, and got a headrush with it. I staggered to the entrance of the cave, too see nothing but snow. "Great, can't go anywhere in this snow." I walked back to the fire and laid back down. <em>'Why did this happen? I think I went through some branches, then all I remember was blackness.'<em> I quietly turned to my side, and faced the fire. "Whoever got me out of the cold, they better leave me alone." I whispered as I saw my breath in the cold, the fire was growing weak. "Let's fix that." I raised my hand and spread out my fingers, the flames bursts upward, and it soon got warmer. I curled up and hugged my knees as I closed my eyes. "I can finally rest for a minute now. Thank god." Then, I head footsteps in the distance. _'My rescuer is back, time to act a bit dead now.'_ I let go of my knees and waited. After a while I heard the footsteps stop near me, then some branches fell behind me. "Looks like the fire is okay." _'Whoever this guy is, he sounds like he's tough.' _He remained quiet for a while, and I decided to see who he was. I barely squinted my eyes at him, trying not to look like I was awake. _'Too blurry, great, now I have to open my eyes.'_ I opened my eyes wide, and what I saw was totally unexpected. He was staring dead at me, as if he knew I was awake. His hair didn't seem like a natural color at all, snow white, with a red streak, and his eyes didn't quite match with him. Golden eyes, amber a bit too. He was wearing a black shirt, with a white jacket, but he used it as a cape, it's fucking freezing outside. Never smiles, that's what he appears to be. "About time." His voice matched though, funny. "Get up." He told me as he looked to the fire again. _'I take orders from no man.'_ I remained still and silent. "_Stubborn._" He whispered. "I heard that!" I told him as I glared at him. "It speaks." He smirked as he saw the words struck my nerves. "Fuck you." I cussed at him. He shot back a death stare, guess he wanted to scare me. "I'm not scared of a stupid dirty look." I snapped at him as I sat up. "I'm not surprised to hear that from a gothic girl." I was confused, then, I checked my hood. It was off.

_'Fuck, I'm supposed to hide my face!'_ I thought as I put my hood back on. "How dare you take my hood off. Do you not know the privacy of others?" I tossed a rock his direction in anger after I had finished adjusting my hood. "Get lost!" He looked angry, mission accomplished! _'As soon as the snow stops I'm heading to the cliffs. Wait, I don't have the map of the way.'_ I sighed as I mentally face palmed myself for losing a precious map I had gained to a village I wanted to see. "Um . . . . did you happen to find a map when I fell?" I asked him. "No." He said sharply. "Great, now I have to find my own way!" I talked to myself as I hid my hand inside my cloak once again. "You can't do that, you'll get lost in this place." "Well if you know the way to Koma Village then I won't be fucking lost in this stupid snow!" I was irritated at the most because of whoever this guy was. "Koma Village? What do you want with that place?" He asked me. "None of your business. Let's just say I need a place far from cities, and Koma is all I can think of." "The only way you're getting there is with a guide, this side of the region has two ways of traveling, lost and by help." _'I need a freaking guide to get there! It's more than a week's journey!' _"If I were to need a guide, where can I get-" "People rarely go there, just a few travelers once a year." _'Ugh! He's no help at all!' _I kicked some dirt onto the fire, causing it to go out a bit. "Hey!" Ryuga tossed in a handful of the branches and tossed them to the hungry fire. "I need help, so . . . . if you know the way, I'll do you a favor in pay for it." I told him as I felt the shame poke at my heart. "A favor? I can't work with that." He said to me as I calmed down a bit. "You do know the way, thanks, but I don't have anything to pay you with." I'm broke, I don't even have a coin to spare. "Who said I was taking you to the village! I'm heading to the city closest to it." He told me as I felt exhausted. _'I give up, it's no use.'_ I curled up into a ball and laid on the ground, and sighed. "Well at least thank you for getting me out of the snow . . . . _mister_." I told him as I closed my eyes. "Ryuga." I opened my eyes and stared at him. "Ryuga is my name you know." He told me. _'I honestly don't care, he's not going to remember me, just as an annoying lost girl, why should I remember him.'_ "What's your name?" He asked me. "No, if you won't help me out, I won't tell you my name. You don't deserve to know it for the way you treated me." I told him as I grew more tired. "Sorry then, I've been through hell and back, and for a while it's sticking with me." I didn't like the way he was talking to me. "Not enough, talking ill to a girl isn't really good, especially this freak right here." I grumply said to Ryuga. "Fine, I'll think about taking you to Koma." He told me. "Thanks for at least thinking it over, leave me alone." I told him. "Never got your name." He said to me as I was drifting to sleep. "Forget it, I might tell you in the morning." I told him as I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ryuga leaned against the rock wall and watched the fire crackle. "Why should I take a girl to Koma Village, should've found Gingka first and ask him. But, is something <em>nice<em> I can do, I was really mean to her." Ryuga was thinking out loud as he realized he actually had sympathy for the girl. "She was mean to you, why should you help?" He asked himself when the girl tossed and turned in her sleep. "I'll lead her to the cliffs, and she can go the rest of the way. There, now I don't have to take her the whole way." Ryuga smiled at his own resolution for helping out the girl. _'Can't believe it's been five months since I woke up, time to turn a new leaf since El Drago is gone.'_ Ryuga reached for what was left of his headpiece of a dragon's head, it was in pieces. "I lost everything from that day, now I'm acting like a guide for this girl. Who is she anyway?" Ryuga looked over to see the girl still curled up into a ball. _'Wonder why she didn't want to tell me her name, it can't be that bad, can it?'_ Ryuga thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." The snow outside was melting, the sun was out, and Ryuga was up. "Hey, girl wake up." Ryuga quietly shouted to the girl. "I'm up!" The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes that were hidden behind the hood. "So are you taking me to Koma village?" She asked Ryuga. "Just until the cliffs, that's it." Ryuga told her. "Okay, I think I can find my own way after that. Thanks." The girl didn't sound all that glad to hear what Ryuga had told her. "Let's get going before everything starts to get muddy." The girl stood up and walked outside. "Hurry up, before a predator finds me." "What?" Ryuga asked. "Nothing." The girl told Ryuga as she started walking into the snow. Ryuga followed behind her and started leading the way.<p>

The snow had already melted and made the ground mushy as the two of them walked through the dead trees. "Hey, if you stop stomping on the ground, less mud goes everywhere you know." Ryuga said to Julie as she walked beside him. "I can't help! The mud is so mushy, I have to do that so I won't slip." The girl told Ryuga as she kicked at the mud. "Good thing it isn't all mud." The girl said under her breath as Ryuga trudged through a patch of snow on the ground. "Why do you want to go to Koma Village?" Ryuga asked the girl again. "I need a place to settle down, a nice place, so Koma Village came up and it's perfect. Don't ask again please." The path they were talking got mudder and was filled with a puddles. "Do you know where we can stop for some food or at least for a bit of hunting?" The girl asked Ryuga. "Right now most of the trees here have lost their leaves, so no fruit, and there's nothing here to eat from, barely any grass, so no animals, there might be fish in a river that goes through here. But you can go do that after I take you to the cliffs." THe girl's stomach growled quietly as they trudged onward. "Aren't you hungry?" The girl asked Ryuga. "No. I can live with eating that much-" Ryuga's stomach growled at the wrong time. He stopped and turned to the cloak wrapped girl. "You wanna eat something, you get your own food, I'll get my own food." The girl just nodded her head. "I can probably find something decent in this place, I don't know for you on the other hand." The girl smirked as she intentionally meant to say it like he wouldn't get food. _'She might be right, I usually got fish with teh help of El Drago, scared the fish to the shallows, before they knew it, struck down with one hit.'_ Ryuga stayed too quiet, and so the girl had taken the lead. "How long do we have until the path changes?" The girl asked. "When we reach the end of this, we follow the river for a while, than the cliffs come in, the river is about three miles long straight until then." Ryuga explained to her. "Okay, let's go!" The girl started running down the path. "Watch, she's gonna slip." Ryuga chuckled as he waited. But no, she just kept running down the path. "If you don't hurry up, the longer it will take to get to the cliffs!" She shouted back to him as she gained more and more distance from him. Ryuga just glared and started to walk down the path again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Minutes Later . . . . <strong>_

* * *

><p>I had left Ryuga behind in the muddy path, and I was was still running full speed. The river was just up ahead, but the area around it was soggy, it didn't even look like there was mud, it was just puddles. I had stopped before one of the first puddles. "The ground here is poor, it can barely even hold any water." I stepped in the puddle in curiosity, and then, I slipped.<p>

"Ow!" I had landed in the muddy puddle, my elbow soaked in water, mud all over my cloak. The cloak prevented water and mud getting onto my clothes, but that didn't help with the struggle to get out of the mud. "Okay, how can I get out of this without-" I placed my hand on what I thought was to be actual dry dirt, when it was just a small layer above a patch of moist, clumpy mud. "This must be karma." I admitted as I sat up right. Then I heard the humiliating laughter. "That's what you get! Ahahaha!" I turned to the path and saw Ryuga laughing to death as I glared at him. "I'll show you." I grabbed a handful of mud with dirty water dripping from it, and threw it at Ryuga. I heard a big _**SPLAT! **_as Ryuga's laughter deceased. I looked again at him, the ball of mud had hit his face. His face was expressionless, and his eyes were closed. "Let me guess, you're pissed because I did that. Serves you right." I chuckled a bit as I finally got out of the mud, and stood by the river. "You think you're so clever." Ryuga had wiped off of most of the mud from his facial area, eyes still closed. "Well I know I'm no Einstein, but I'm smarter than you." I remarked as Ryuga's eyes opened. "Karma is a bitch." Ryuga walked over to me, and gave me a hard shoved. Sending me to the water. "I agree!" I grabbed Ryuga's wrist as I felt the water hit my back.

_**SPLASH!**_

_'Shit! This water's deeper than I thought! I can even feel the huge current of the river!'_ I thought as I held my breath. I didn't expect the river to be deep, just wide enough for fish to swim through it. I had my eyes open, and I could see that the current was pushing me along, and Ryuga as well. _'Well I hope I drown first than get yelled at by this guy.'_ I thought as I slowly floated to the surface. "***cough* ***gasp* Okay, no drowning today." The surface was more violent. The current had the water crash against the rock of the banks, causing waves to ripple out throughout the river, splashing and going over my head. I watched as I saw Ryuga's head pop up through the water next to me. "You little b-" Water splashed over him to stop his sentence, if he would've finished it, I would have to drag him back to shore unconscious. "Look Ryuga, if you don't wanna drown, talk less, hold your breath more!" I shouted to him as the current grew faster to the point I could only keep my head in control while my limbs were flowing with the current. I stayed silent as I watched Ryuga struggling to keep his head up and trying not to be dragged under. "We have to get out of the river!" He shouted over to me. "Why?" I asked him. "This river flows to a waterfall! after that it keeps going!" _'A waterfall? If I do fall with it, I might hurt myself greatly beyond regeneration. Uh oh.'_ "Head to the shore!" I shouted to him as I struggled to move toward the banks of the river. I only swam about five feet, when I heard the roar of the waterfall ahead. "Too late!" I grasped for a stable solid rock, when I first saw Ryuga go over, then I did so as well. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Ryuga was still conscious, he had dodged the rocks near the waterfall's runoff, but not the girl. Her head had hit the side of one causing her to black out, Ryuga saw her floating upward to the surface, head under water still. Ryuga swam up to the surface and saw that the river was calmer after the waterfall. Ryuga swam towards the girl, and dragged her to the riverbank. "Shit. Is she still breathing?" Ryuga checked her pulse from her neck. Still alive. "Hey. Wake up." He told the girl as he shook her. She just remained silent. "Wake up!" He shouted at her. Still silent. "Great, she can't wake up. What do I do now?" Ryuga got up and searched for a cave opening to set up a small camp, just until the girl woke up.<p>

"Here, this should do." Ryuga found a big enough cave entrance. He ran back to the girl, and picked her up bridal style, and laid her on the cold cave floor. Ryuga went outside again, feeling drops of rain starting to fall. "It's gonna get cold, I have to hurry." Ryuga searched around the area. Ryuga found a fallen tree, and gathered up armfuls of branches to carry back.  
>He got back to the cave and the girl was still not awake. Ryuga set aside some sticks and gathered them up. He took out a piece of flint and picked up a rock. He struck the flint, and sparks flew off of it to the branches, and caught fire. He blew onto the fire for it to grow, in no time it was a good enough fire. "*sigh* That should help." Ryuga could hear the drops of rain turn to a down pour, all of it running off into the river. Ryuga checked up on the girl, still not awake. "How hard did she hit her head?" He asked himself as he walked over to her. "Is she still alive?" Ryuga kneeled before her, and pressed his ear to her chest to hear a heartbeat. Silence. Ryuga bolted up, and tried to think. <em>'What do I do?!'<em> Ryuga's mind raced as he thought he had a dead person on his hands. "Do I bury her? What if she had family? Dammit!" Ryuga kneeled beside the girl again, still freaking out.

"**BOO!" **The girl sat straight up, shoved Ryuga backwards. "What the hell! You scared me have to death!" Ryuga hissed at her as she stood up. "Well you have reason to though, I woke up when you went outside the cave. I decided that since you shoved me into the river and caused me to hit my head against a rock! I'm surprised you freaked out when I stopped my heart from beating." The girl smirked as Ryuga's face blushed with embarrassment. "I thought you were dead! If you were dead I had to bury you, then you have family maybe that might search for you and me, and I'll get thrown into jail for murder! If I could only slap you right now-" "Than why don't you?" She asked him as she stopped his finishing words. "I'm not that kind of person." He growled as the girl pulled her hood up, hid her face, and touched her spiky ponytail. "Great, now I have to fix it." Her ponytail was dripping with droplets of river water, it had lost it's straightness and was now limp and arched. A small click echoed in the cave as she pulled out her hairpiece, causing her ponytail to spread out and surround her head. "Your hair is really long." Ryuga commented as the girl examined the black colored hairpiece in her hand. "It's hard to cut, so I just leave it long." She gathered up her hair and ringed the water out before putting it up in the spiky ponytail again. "Why do you wear-" "Stop asking questions and let's get out of here!" The girl got up and walked outside, when she saw snowflakes before her eyes. "It's already that cold for it?! Maybe the fish are still swimming."

Ryuga was left in the cave when he heard some splashing from outside. The girl was now walking inside the cave with two flopping fish in her hands. "You caught that?" Ryuga asked as the fishes stopped moving. "I just reached into the river and grabbed than. Can you give me two sticks?" The girl asked. Ryuga tossed her two sticks. She placed the fish on the sticks, and planted them by the fire. "How much further do we have until the cliffs?" The girl asked him as she put her hood over her head. "We're off course. We need to be on the other side of the river." Ryuga looked outside, the snow was starting to pile up, and the snowflakes were getting thicker. "You dragged me to this side, I didn't. So you can't blame me." The girl chuckled as Ryuga grew irritated. "Don't be such a smart head!" He shouted at her. "Didn't your mother tell you not to yell at girls? No manners at all. We'll won't matter after the cliffs." The girl laid back down and curled up into a ball as the fire crackled. "I think the fish is done." Ryuga mumbled as he picked up a stick with a fish on it. "Good." The girl sat up and grabbed after the last remaining cooked fish.

* * *

><p>I bit into the fish and chewed quickly. I was starving actually. <em>'How many days has it been since I ate? Three? Four? I don't even remember.'<em> "Calm down." Ryuga told me as I came back to reality. I looked down to my fish, I was already down to what was left of the ribs of the fish. "My bad, I'm just hungry." _'Great, I'm eating like an animal. I have to strain myself from that.' _I thought as I took smaller bites. When I finished, nothing was left but bones. "You're done?" Ryuga asked as I threw the bones to the back of the cave. "What, I was hungry!" I told him as I laid back down. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up when the snow stops." I told him. "Fine." He told me as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day . . . .<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up before Ryuga, and it was pure white outside. <em>'It's still snowing!'<em> I stood up and gently kicked Ryuga in his back. He let out a small groan. "Hey Ryuga get up." I said after I kicked him again. "Stop it." Ryuga groaned again as he turned. "Don't make me kick you in the stomach!" I shouted at him. "You won't do it." He groaned. I kicked him again, this time with more power. "Ow! That hurt!" Ryuga sat up and glared at me. "I warned you." I snickered as I walked outside. This snow was thick, but the sun was shining from behind the clouds. "I wish it snowed like this at home. More excuses to avoid my family." I mumbled to myself as I saw bits of snow hit the calm river. "Why is that?" I heard Ryuga asked from behind me. "No reason, just a _problem _I have. Please do not ask." _'If he keeps on asking me questions about my personal life, I'll rip his head off. Just keep cool and just get to the village.'_ I turned to see Ryuga staring at the river. I started walking without him. "We have to be on the other side of the river." Ryuga said as I walked to a nearby dead tree. "Well I know one way across without swimming." I climbed the dead tree to the strongest branch that reached out to the river. "Jump over it." I leaped from the branch into the air, and I landed gracefully on the other side. "I can't jump that far!" Ryuga shouted from the other side. "Just try and if you fail you needed a wash anyways!" I shouted to him. Ryuga walked over to the tree and had climbed to the same branch I had. _'He trust me enough to believe he can do that?'_ "AHH!" Ryuga had landed in the swallow part of the river, close enough to the river banks. "Well I told you needed a wash." It was amusing to see him in the water, he was pissed at me. "Well at least you're on the other side. Let's get a move on." I told him. "You knew I wouldn't make it did you?!" Ryuga stood up and shoved me again. "Don't shove me!" I pushed him to the ground and started walking away. "You'll pay for that!" Ryuga picked up a rock and chucked it at me,I dodged it barely, and I looked at him, he picked up another rock. _'Uh oh, better run!'_

* * *

><p>The girl stated running down the path as Ryuga chased her throwing whatever he could at her, His anger had the his role to play now. <em>'Gotta go, I gotta get away from him!'<em> The girl thought as she ran passed the river. Ryuga on her tail, she ran as fast as she could.  
>The girl had been running for a while, with Ryuga still after her. "Get back here!" Ryuga shouted to her as the path twisted away from the river and grew higher. "No! Land a hit on me, I'll be digging your grave! So go away!" The girl shouted back as the river became smaller and smaller. The path stretched into two different paths, one leading up to the tree line, the other to jagged cliffs and rocky slopes.<p>

_'Are these the cliffs? I must've ran far enough to reach here.'_ The girl stopped running and just stood on the edge unknowing of Ryuga rushing toward her, and just stared at the ravine below. "Stop!" The girl shout to him causing him to return to reality. He couldn't slow down. He had tripped trying to, and shoved the girl off the side. He reached out for her hands, but ended up falling with her.

Ryuga had landed with a thud on solid ground, there had been another path beneath them. Ryuga had hit his head hard on a rock and was now trying to focus on his vision. The girl was in a much more worrying state then him. Only her fingertips were seen on the ledge. The rest of her was dangling from them. Her cloak's hood had fallen off revealing her spiky ponytail and face to the sun. "Okay. Just climb up." The girl told herself as she pulled herself up, then, pebbles started hitting her face and bits of dirt. Crumbling was coming from underneath her hands. "Is it . . . breaking?! No!" The girl now used her feet to help her climb up, but the dirt underneath had just collapsed with every step. "I can't pull myself up, I can't fly with the cloak covering my back, I can't focus either! I can't do anything to help." The girl was starting to breath heavily and tried to think of what to do. "Ryuga . . . . Ryuga? Ryuga! If your there, help me!" The girl tried once again to raise herself up to the ledge, when her right hand broke off a part of the cliff. Now only one hand was to help her now.  
>Ryuga had heard his name being called, but he couldn't focus. "Ryuga!" She cried out as she tried to pull herself up. Now chunks of the earth were breaking apart from under her hand. "Guess this is it." She told herself as she looked up to the sky. More chunks fell from her hand, and then in one last attempt, the girl cried out once again. "Ryuga! I need help!" She shouted as Ryuga finally knew where his name was being called from. He barely saw the girl's hand before, the remaining earth had finally broken off from the weight of the girl. Ryuga dived toward her, and grabbed her hand before she fell so far from his reach. "You okay?" Ryuga asked. "I nearly fell off a cliff, what do you think?!" The girl shouted at him. Ryuga tried to pull her up, but he couldn't. "Give me your other hand, I can't pull you up like this." Ryuga told her. "Okay!" She gave him her hand, and he pulled her back up with ease this time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'I had nearly fallen off a cliff, I can check that off of my bucket list<em>.' We both just laid there on the cliff. "Thanks for the save." I said to Ryuga ask I closed my eyes. "Don't thank me." He told me as he sat up. "Why? You pulled me up from when I had fallen from the cliff's edge." It didn't make sense, I have to thank him, even if I don't like him. "I was the one who had pushed you off." He said to me. I stood up, and towered over Ryuga. "I saw you trying to stop, so this was an accident . . . _from the other times though._" I mumbled the last part under my breath. "You forgive me?" He look at up at me, with a questionable look. "Yeah, you kind of saved my life. So I have to forgive you for shoving me off." Ryuga was now standing up with me, no smile at all. "Come on, let's get going." "Wait what?" I asked him. "I thought you wanted to ditch me when we got to the cliffs. What changed your mind?" I asked him. "I might as well go to Koma village to get a few things." He walked away after that, up the new path of this cliff, but something had slipped from my hand. _'All this time, I hadn't noticed that I was holding his hand? How can I miss that?!'_ After Ryuga had pulled me up, I guess we still held hands, maybe it was from the trauma of falling of a cliff that made me do that. "Hey are you coming or not?!" Ryuga yelled at me from a far. "I'm going!" I replied as I shook away the thought.

We had walked through the cliffs as if we were weaving right through it. Up and down, left and right, across and zigzag, the cliffs had so many places to go, caves were everywhere, and more ledges that were crumbling. We had finally made it to leveled ground, at the bottom of the ravine, but the river was far from here, it had turned and went another way. The sun was almost past the horizon, when we find a big spruce tree. "We can camp here right?" I asked him. "Yeah, if it snows the spruce tree will shelter us. You doing okay?" Ryuga asked as if he really was concerned about me, I was hungry. "I'm good." I said to him weakly, as I felt my stomach growl in silence. "The sun is still out a bit, I'm going to go see if I can get us something to eat. Stay here." With that, Ryuga ran off, leaving me at the spot as I gathered up sticks and tinder for the fire. "I hope he finds something to eat. Fish would be great right now." I placed a hand over my stomach as it growled again. _'But the river is far from here. No chance of eating fish now.'_ I set down the sticks and tinder and sat before it. "At least no one is here." I still checked behind my shoulder to see if Ryuga had come back, and I looked at the sticks, and snapped my fingers. A tiny wisp like flame danced on my forefinger, and it was yearning for the sticks. "Hello, welcome to this world, now let's make you grow." I tapped the sticks with my forefinger, and the flame slipped off and in a burst of crackling, the fire had started. "There, nice and warm." I scooted close to the trunk of the spruce tree and hugs my knees. I closed my eyes and rest my head on my knees. _'I might be hungry now, but I'm better off out here in the real world then at home. It was so snowy by the time I could get away. I just only could remember the snow, the snow of his domain.'_ I shook off the thought due because it gave me shiver up my shine. _'I have to move away from the mountains, as fast and as far as possible.'_ I sighed as I stared at the fire, imagining Koma village.

* * *

><p>When Ryuga got back I had climbed up the spruce tree to rest better. "Did you find food?" I asked him. He looked up and a surprised look on his face came. "Yeah, can you come down here?" He asked me. <em>'He's being a bit nicer now, guess he was traumatized too.'<em> I thought as I jumped down. "What is it?" I asked him impatiently as an aroma surrounded the camp. "Is that fish?" I looked to the fire, fish was cooking over the fire, two to be exact. "Wasn't the river real far away? It's already dark now, how did you see the fish?" I asked him as I stared hungrily at the fish. "Yeah, I got them, to say sorry." He paused before he had said sorry. "Sorry for what exactly?" I asked him. "For being a jerk to you, and pushing you off of the cliff, and the river." Ryuga was leaning against the tree now, trying not to show the blushing on his face. Must've been embarrassed. "Sorry for mocking you and dragging you into the river." I apologize as my stomach growled more.

* * *

><p>Ryuga had wanted to say something, but only silence came out of his mouth. "I think the fish should be done, you can go ahead and eat." Ryuga told the girl after he had turned to stand in the darkness where the fire could no reach. The girl picked up one of the fishes that were on a stick, and started taking bites out of was already half way done when Ryuga spoke again. "Why aren't you wearing your hood?" Ryuga asked her. "Oh, it fell off whenever I fell, but I thought I would leave it off for a while." The girl told him. "Do you wear that cloak to hide your eyes?" Ryuga asked her. "No, to hide my face. I don't want anyone to see me, I was once called a freak." She told him. "I think the hair and pale skin is why, but, I never seen someone with real purple eyes." The girl stopped eating ford a moment, and stared at the fire. "It amethyst colored, like the gemstone, just a bit darker though. Like my hair." The girl got quieter and set down the bones of the fish and put the hood on quickly. "Is your hair purple too?" Ryuga blurted out with realizing how curious he was. "It's a <em>very, very dark purple,<em> it's hard to see in regular light." The girl grew more quiet as Ryuga sat down on a nearby rock, and started to eat. "Ryuga, I never heard of the name before." The girl told him as she leaned against the tree. "Everyone at least would've head of my alias. Even the most remote villages knows the name." Julie seemed like she stopped breathing all together. "My . . . village doesn't get many visitors, so we don't hear much about the outside world I guess." _'I feel so tired from just answering these questions, I really don't want to talk about this anymore.'_ The girl thought as Ryuga ate his fish. No more questions were asked. "Julie." The girl told Ryuga quietly. "Huh?" Ryuga asked. "My name is Julie, Julie Draco. You asked me what my name was when I first met you, and I said it didn't matter. Now that you are taking me straight to the village, might as well have a name." Julie said as the spruce's branches swayed in the wind, barely dropping needles onto them. "Well Julie." Ryuga paused after he said her name. "Get some sleep, we have to leave early. There is still a long way till we even reach the first village." Julie nodded in response, and climbed up onto the branches. "Good night then Ryuga." Julie whispered, hoping Ryuga didn't hear it. "Night." Ryuga told her as Julie fell asleep. "Julie, never heard of that name." Ryuga smiled slightly as the name rolled off on his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thank you for reading this, if this was a bit boring at first, don't worry, the drama and story will pick up the pace! This story will also be on wattpad, so yeah. <strong>

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	2. Wolves

**Me:Welcome back, just a little side note, I am going to be writing in Julie's POV most of the time, so**

_**Enjoy . . . .** _

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" I was surrounded in darkness, it wasn't like the night. It was pure. "Is anyone there?" A chill ran down my spine as I started walking forward. "Why am I here?" I asked the darkness as if it could answer me.<br>"Listen . . . . can't you hear the shadows?" I turned to wear the voice was coming from, nothing to see. "Who are you!" I shouted into the void. "Just listen my dear . . . can't you hear the growls?" The voice was devilish. I didn't like. I stayed silent for a moment, when I heard the growl of a creature. "That is the growl of a beast my dear, you can follow me home if you do not wish to see it's many faces, or just walk on." I remained silent. "I walk on, away from home." I answered the person. "Have fun. Snow is coming you know. It's a long trip to Koma. Especially a trip for two." __I heard an insane laugh come after the sentence, than a stinging feel around my eyes appeared._

* * *

><p>"*gasp*!" I sat up, feeling the cold wind hit me as I had woken up from the nightmare. "Not again!" I whispered to myself as I felt snowflakes hit my face. There was an opening where the snow could fall through the tree. "You awake?" I looked to the branch beside me, Ryuga was laying on it, staring at me. "What do you think?" I said as I put my hood over my head. "Had a nightmare?" He asked. "How do you know?" I asked him. "You were saying hello in your sleep. It's hard not to tell." He told me as I dangled my legs from the branch. I touched the rim of my eyes, making sure nothing has happened. "What time is it?" I asked Ryuga. "Almost noon."<br>"What! We couldn't have slept that long!" _'I know no one can sleep in until noon when they slept in early.'_ I thought. "I didn't sleep in, you did." Ryuga jumped down from the branch as I stared at him confused. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him. "What's the use? With the snow we can't go anywhere. Look for yourself." I jumped down and saw what Ryuga had meant. As far as the eye can see, barely anything could be seen but the whiteness of the falling snow. "If we walk in this weather, we're gonna get lost." _'A long trip to Koma it is then.' _ "Are there any animals that hunt here?" I asked him. "No, there are some wolves that travel here, but they've gonna elsewhere. Why you scared?" "Scared isn't a word I would use to describe this, I would say cautious." I told him. _'We can't go anywhere in this weather, so we're stuck here until it stops. I have to fix that.'_ I quietly climbed up the the tree, to the top, and poked my head out of the tree's needles. "I can't do anything about the clouds. But maybe I can clear the snow." I opened up my palm was looked at the surroundings.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe this snow shower, there weren't even clouds last night." Ryuga complained as he kicked at the snow near the base of the tree. Ryuga looked up at the tree, to see Julie's boots on a tree branch. "What the heck is she doing up there? Hey you can't just look-" Ryuga sniffed the air, he smelled ash. <em>'The fire's been put out, the ash is long gone by now. Where's that smell coming from.'<em> Ryuga looked around, and stepped out of the shelter of the spruce's branches. Snow crunched under his feet, but his face was only greeted with the cold wind, but no snow. Ryuga looked around the area, the trees around him soon revealed themselves from the snow. "How did the snow stop all of the sudden?" Ryuga looked back up the tree to see if Julie was there. She was standing at the base of the tree once more. "There snow is gone, so let's get going." She told Ryuga. "Okay." Ryuga started walking to the east, when he smelled ash again. "Were you burning something?" Ryuga asked her. "No." She made herself quiet, as she walked along with Ryuga. "So how did you sleep?" Ryuga asked Julie as she picked out pine needles from her cloak. "I had a nightmare and I slept in a tree. How do you think?" She told Ryuga as she picked a needle that was withered with a burnt smell. "What was the nightmare about?" "It was like a nightmare." Julie's tone turned to irritation. "What was it about I mean." Ryuga restated to her. "Personal matters, that's all I shall tell you and that's all you shall know." Julie blurted out at him. _'Who cares about my dream, it's only for me to figure out what it means.'_ Julie ran her fingers through her ponytail, straightening it and leaving it alone now. "This is going to be a boring trip." Julie murmured to herself as they walked on through the snow. "I heard that." Ryuga growled at me. "Well it's the truth. There is just snow and trees, nothing really exciting to talk about. The definition of a boring trip."  
>As we walked on there was only silence to listen to. <em>'Guess he still isn't much of a talker, yet again neither am I. Why couldn't I have a deer led the way, an adventure with a deer, that would be a nice story to tell.'<em> I thought to keep my mind occupied. '_This snow must be messing with my head, maybe I can get Ryuga to talk to pass the time.' _"Where are you from?" I asked Ryuga. He just walked on as if I had said nothing at all. "I asked you something. I would at least like to hear something." I said to him as he stopped in his tracks. "I can't remember." Then he walked on. "You can't remember where you used to live at or anything? Did you have amnesia once?" I asked him, curious why he couldn't remember. "I travel a lot, so it just was forgotten." _'He's traveled a lot, how many years has he done this?'_

"So where are you from?" Ryuga asked. "Excuse me?" "I told you, now you tell me." He said to me. " . . ." _'What do I say? It has to sound like the truth, even if it is a lie.'_ "I lived in a very small town . . . . on a mountain side." Ryuga didn't believe me for a second, he saw through my lie. "Really?" He said as he glared at me. "Well I lived near a mountain. That's all I can say." '_Lame, I still have the burden of my home.' _I feel weary now that I think of it. Wonder what's going on. "Ryuga, do you believe in some mythical creatures?" I asked him. "Like what?" He asked. "Like a dragon." "Maybe." He answered. "What does maybe mean? Yes they exist or existed or no, just folktales?" I asked him. "Or." A smile appeared on his face, looking out of place. "You wanna get hurt snowball?" I asked him as I raised my hand to form a fist. "Snowball? Who are you calling snow ball!" His smile disappeared as a smirk appeared for me. "Your hair is as white as snow. What do you expect to be called beside whitehead." I giggled a little as I saw his anger fester. "Whitehead." He mumbled. "Yeah, another name for a pimple. Kind of has a nice ring to it, don't you think." My smirk grew bigger and I held my laughter back.

* * *

><p>Annoyed, Ryuga picked up a handful of snow and made it into a ball, and threw it at Julie's head. "Ow!" Julie shook off the snow, and turned toward him. Her cloak covering her face, only her frown showing, and her glaring eyes. "Whitehead!" She shouted at him as she gathered up two snowballs and threw them both at his head. Then taking off running behind a tree. Julie peeked her head out of hiding and saw Ryuga wiping off the snow from his face. The snow had landed and covered the red streak he had in his hair, making his hair all white. "I told you whitehead had a nice ring to it!" Julie shouted to him. She tucked her head back behind the tree when Ryuga finally started to walk towards the tree.<p>

"Come out, you're gonna pay for-" Ryuga looked behind the tree, to see only boot prints in the snow. "Over here Whitehead!" Ryuga looked up, and saw Julie's cloak in the other tree, farther up the path. "How?" Ryuga stepped away from the tree and stared at Julie. The tree was tall, tall enough for it's lower branches to be out of reach. "Try and get me now!" Julie taunted as she kicked snow off of the branches near her. "How did you get up there! That tree is about four yards away!" Ryuga pointed out as Julie dangled her legs from the tree's branches and hummed quietly. "I just did. I know what to do when I get into trouble. I came up here because I knew you can't throw a snowball this high." Julie spoke as she knocked more snow off of the branches. Ryuga threw a snowball at her, arching, and hitting the ground. "I told you." Julie snickered as she shoved some snow toward Ryuga, causing him to move out of the way. "This isn't fair you know!" "Life isn't fair, anyways, we better get going I guess. Daylight's burning." Julie jumped down from teh tree branch, onto the next, until she was close enough to fall to the ground without getting hurt. "Oh, and sorry- ***Achoo!*"** Julie sneezed with her head fly back with her hood falling off. The sneeze echoed far, more than expected by both of them. A very distant howl was heard. Julie's head turned in the direction, and her eyes widened. "I thought you said there were no predators here." Julie reminded Ryuga. "There aren't." Ryuga said to her as her eyes narrowed and looked in the distance. "You're wrong, that's a wolf's howl. It's not alone either." Julie took off sprinting away. Her cloak flying in the air and trailing behind her. Ryuga ran after her, neither of them stopping.

* * *

><p><em>'That was not a wolf's howl, sounded like a dire wolf.' <em> I was sprinting away from where we heard the howl. I had to hide my scent from the creatures, my cloak might not be enough to hide me. Ryuga was right nest to me now, trying to keep up. I tripped him so he would fall into the snow, and I fell into it too. The snow messed with our scent, hard to track us now. "Get up! Hurry!" I grabbed Ryuga's arms and dragged him back up to his feet and dragged him along until he could keep up the pace on his own.

_**HOWL!**_

_'That wasn't so far off, gotta find a place to hide now. We can't outrun them on foot now.'_ "Ryuga you heard that right?" I asked him. "The wolves, yeah!" He answered me. "Climb up that spruce tree! We can't outrun them by foot anymore." I stopped at the base of the tree. I jumped up and tried to grab a branch, but I couldn't reach it. "Ryuga give me a boost." Ryuga looked back, and kneeled down with both hands ready to push me up. I put my boot on his hand and jumped up, he helped me up and I grabbed a branch. I climbed up until I could get both feet on the branch. "Jump up, I'll try to grab your hand okay." He did what I told him to do, and we were now both climbing the tree until the top branches. I watched through the branches as I heard the patter of the creatures footsteps. They were barking and snarling until they reached the base of the tree. The entire pack looked like dire wolves, except, dark gray. "Stay still." I whispered to Ryuga as the wolves jumped up and snapped at us from below. Their paws leaving grayish marks on the dark bark of the spruce and in the white snow. "Ryuga, follow me." I climbed to the other side of the tree, where it led of to another. I leaped off of the branch I was on to the other tree, and turned to see Ryuga staring at the distance. "Can you make it?" I asked him. "Maybe." _'Maybe? Either you can or can't! Just jump!' _I shouted in my head as I saw the dire wolves surround the other tree. "Hurry!" Ryuga jumped for it, the wolves noticing, and now were at this tree. "Be careful Ryuga, we have to keep on going like- Ryuga?" I turned my head to him, he was already in the next tree. "How did you do that?" I asked him. "I just did." _'Trying to copy me, clever, but not at a time like this.'_ I jumped to the other tree, barely grabbing a branch before falling to the ground and pulled myself up. The dire wolves followed them, leaving gray tracks behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About An Hour Later . . . .<strong> _

* * *

><p>"Aren't *pant* dire wolves extinct?" Ryuga asked, out of energy. "Yeah, but these aren't normal wolves either." Julie told him as she sat on a branch, legs dangling off with the wolves snapping at it. Julie looked to the next tree, it had very thin branches. <em>'We're gonna have to grab onto the trunk to stay up.'<em> "Okay Ryuga, time to jump. You go first." Ryuga nodded his head in agreement. He jumped, barely making it, now it was Julie's turn. She leaped toward the tree, but from the upper branches, snow had fallen off, and hit Julie's back. Causing her to fall downward instead.

The wolves gathered around her, growling at her. "Julie get up now!" Ryuga shouted to her as she sat up. She had hit her head on the ground. When Julie opened her eyes, they widened. "Hey there, whatever you need, you can't get it from me." Julie told the wolves, as if they could understand her. She stood up, with her hand hide her back. Ryuga jumped down and caught the wolves attention. "Hey over here!" He shouted kicking the snow at them. They didn't move. They just stared and growled. "Ryuga, get back to the tree." Julie told Ryuga as the wolves attention went back to her. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a dagger. "You had a knife with you all this time!" Ryuga whispered shouted to her. "It isn't a knife." Julie took off her hood, making one of the wolves jump at her. She held the dagger to her chest, as the wolf jumped on her, the blade went through the canine's neck. When it came out the other end, the blade was longer. She tossed the wolf off of her, it laid dead as the other five wolves growled at her again.

* * *

><p>Ryuga stared at the now dead wolf. It had withered away as if it had been dead more than a week. "How?" Ryuga asked quietly. Julie had done something to make Ryuga go silent, this was rare. Julie on the other hand, her heart was racing. <em>'That's just one of them, what will the others do?'<em> She thought as she tried to stay steady with a death grip on her dagger as it seemed to be changing slowly. It's blade had extended far to be a sword's blade, it's handle widened as what remaining light reflected off of it.  
>The wolves surrounded her and barked at her, not giving attention to Ryuga. "Who's next?" Julie asked loudly, trying not to show nervousness. "Come on, your just puppies! Can't even hurt a fly!" Julie taunted and teased the wolves with her words as she motioned to Ryuga to go away. One wolf finally broke from the pack and leaped to Julie. She tried to dodge it's advance, but the wolf had pushed her to the ground and snapped at her. It's sharp teeth trying to reach for her hair or clothing. Julie shifted her head and moved it so the wolf couldn't get a bite. The rest of the wolves watched in silence, Ryuga just stood frozen. He didn't know what to do to help. <em>'She's gonna get mauled if the wolf gets a grip. Ugh! Help her! Don't be a coward!'<em> Ryuga told himself as he remained stone stiff. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a whimper. Julie had thrown the wolf off of her and she stood up with the wolf charging back at her. Julie held the blade straight at it, when the wolf had bit the silver blade, trying to take it from her. Julie twisted the sword sideways and sliced the wolf's mouth causing it to bleed and fall back.

"Where did she get the sword?" Ryuga wondered as one of the wolves with a black coat stared at him. As if it were trying to remember him. Julie had noticed the wolf as well, it seemed to be the head of the pack, but it had not attacked her yet. There was only four wolves now, the last one had finally accepted fate and had his fatality. "*whistles* Over here mutt!" The wolf with the black coat looked at Julie and growled, but it's tail wagged. Julie swiped her sword at them. "You're crazy!" Ryuga shouted to Julie as she swiped her sword at them again. "Sometimes it might actually be necessary to be crazy!" Julie blurted out causing two wolves to jump at her. She dodged in between them swiftly and had one wolf down by her feet. She quickly kicked the wolf, made it whine, and ran it through. The other wolf had jumped at her, forced her to hit the ground and bit a part of her cloak, and tore a piece off revealing part of a black pant leg.  
>Julie kicked at the wolf and poked it's eye with the tip of the blade. It got off of her and hide it's face. Julie stood up and as Ryuga stared blanking, kicked the wolf in the muzzle, causing it to bleed and fall back as well. It as well suffered a fatality similar to it's pack members. Three were left. Julie looked at the missing part of her cloak and frowned. "Maybe we can outrun them now! Come on!" Ryuga told her as he ran to her and tried to pull her away from the dead wolves. THe last two wolves had charged at them both. "Get away!" Julie pushed Ryuga away as she felt the cold paws of the wolves push her backwards. The wolves bit at her limbs, but only tore away parts of the cloak, revealing what had been hidden behind the cloak. The wolves bit at her pale skin, blood staining the snow as the wolves fur turned crimson. They continued trying to bite her, but then backed away with whimpering as they scratched at their faces, they collapsed as Julie lay their in pain. "Okay, now I need help." Julie managed to spit out as the black wolf walked towards her. It bit her arm and started pulling her away.<p>

Ryuga only let the wolf drag her only a few feet, he ran to the wolf and kicked it. He picked up Julie's sword and stood beside the bleeding girl. "Get away mutt!" He shouted as the sword shook in his hands. _'Why am I scared? I used to just give a nasty look at a tiger and it would run, now this. I really hit rock bottom.' _Ryuga thought as the wolf walked steadily toward him and snarled. "Julie get up!" Ryuga looked back at her, to see her unconscious with redsnow now starting to surround her, but she still groaned in pain. Ryuga stared at the wolf, and it stared back. "_**HOWL!**_" The wolf howled as Ryuga tried to keep steady. The wolf nodded it's head and growled, it ran to Julie, avoiding Ryuga's attack attempt with the sword and bit into Julie's arm. It stayed still, as if waiting for a response. After a while, it ran off.

* * *

><p>Ryuga fell to the his knees and threw the sword aside as stared at the snow. <em>'Snap out of it Ryuga.'<em> Ryuga looked over to Julie, and saw her cloak had gotten torn up. He quickly gathered up the pieces of the cloak, the sword, and picked Julie up bridal style. "Time to go." Ryuga started walking as it began to grow dark.

* * *

><p>After I was bitten by the black wolf, I had heard a voice in my head saying to not interfere. Since then I've been stuck in this darkness. The blood loss made me pass out and I guess I was still sleeping.<p>

"This stucks." I told myself as I sat crisscross in the darkness. "Why am I here if I was attacked, this can't be death, wasn't bit in important organs." I talked to myself as I drew circles with my fingers on what I think was the ground. "_But it was enough to make you come back.'_The voice again, I think I've gone crazy. "Whatever." I mumbled with a smile. "_How the spitfire doing my dear?"_ I turned my head to wear the voice was coming from, but all I saw was darkness. "Spitfire? I just have a bit of fowl lau- only one person calls me dear that I allow too. Who are you?!" I asked as I stood up with a dead aim on where I heard the voice. It only laughed a little, and started sounding devilish. He's the voice from the nightmare. "_I see you finally noticed, like the black wolf_." "The black wolf? One of your beasts I presume." Another laugh came from teh voice once again. "_One of my most loyal ones. The grey were just a distraction I suppose. I had ordered them to big you back in one piece, they've torn through your skin. Just bad servants, they deserved a death." _I didn't no where he was in the darkness, but I sense him close by. "Why was the black wolf the non-aggressive one!" I commanded. "_He was my eyes and ears my dear. He proved my theory. You're traveling with someone, a male to be exact._' "You can have him, I'm not fond of him." _'He is still a bit annoying.'_ I walked away from the voice, then to feel him shout in my face. "_Do not walk away from me!"_ I stammered backwards from the voice, it's breath smelled of death. "Forget you! Leave me alone!" I sat back down and covered my ears. _"Try all you want to ignore me, I'll just come back-" _"Hey, wake up." That was Ryuga voice. I looked around to see if he was here, but nothing. "Wake up!" Another shout. "_Argh, that idiot for interfering!"_ I took this chance to try and get away from the voice, to wake up I suppose.

I ran until I heard Ryuga shout again. "Julie wake up!" _"Thou told him your name! Don't expect me to just brush that off easily dear!"_ The voice was in my face again. "Go away!" I shouted as I ran off in a different direction. I then felt no ground under me. _'There's cliffs here! God dammit!'_

* * *

><p>Julie sat up will raspy breathing, and then pain shot through her body. "AAGH!" She cringed and winced. "Don't move so much!" Ryuga told her with a look of concern and worry. But Julie had ignored what he had said and raised her arms. She saw them wrapped up with was remained of the cloak, the fabrics were soaked in her blood. "My arms . . . ." Julie felt stinging in her side, lifted her shirt to see more of the fabric from her cloak. So saw that there were a few scraps tied around around her legs here and there. "The wolves bit me that much? Ow!" Julie winced at the pain again and sat back on a cold stone. "Where are we?" Julie asked. "There was a spruce here and a boulder, so it was good shetler I guess. Started snowing again though." Ryuga had a fire going, and Julie wearily stared at her wounds. "How long ago did you patch me up?" Julie asked. "About maybe half an hour ago. I would've kept you asleep, but you were yelling in your sleep." <em>'The dark place.'<em> Julie just stayed silent and saw a glint of metal near her. Her sword had been set down with care, not a scratch on it, only dried wolf blood was left. "My sword." Julie reached for it, when Ryuga took it away from her. "Tell me why you had a sword." Ryuga said to her. "Family heir loom. First a dagger for survival, then a samurai sword for battle." Ryuga gave the sword back, and it turned back into a dagger in her hands. Julie tried to bend her knees, but it proved painful to try. "What happened after the wolves got off of me?" Julie asked Ryuga. "The black one took a huge bite on your arm, then it left." "Did it fall you?" Julie asked him. "I don't know, it ran off the other way!" Julie tried to sit up straight, but she arched her back and rested her head on the rock. "Calm down. If you don't rest until you don't have to scream in pain from it, it's not going to look okay." Ryuga ran his hand through his white hair and sighed. A look of exhaustion appeared on his face as he glared at the fire. "What's wrong with you?" Julie asked Ryuga, trying to cross her arms from the new chills on her skin.  
>"Nothing." Ryuga told her with an icy glare straight at her. "I wouldn't blame you if you were scared back there. It was a dire wolf pack." Julie smirked as she thought of the fear that made Ryuga go stiff. "It wasn't the wolves, it was . . . .<em> you.<em>" Ryuga wasn't happy to admit it, but he had a bit of a worried heart when she was attacked. "Me? Scared of me or for me?" Julie asked Ryuga as if he were joking. "I've never seen so much blood before, it stained the snow until it was starting to look darker. Thought you were dying. I don't want someone's death on my hands, especially a girl's death." Ryuga looked more annoyed them relieved to tell Julie this. "I can't die easily. You can kill me, but I cannot die. If I die, I am killed." Julie smiled as she started to feel better. "Nice poem." Ryuga laughed slightly before turning back to his usual silence. "It wasn't- never mind."

It had been about an hour of just complete silence. Julie had fallen asleep, but woke up here and there from the pain of her limbs moving, but the pain lessened. When she woke up again, there was no pain. She sat straight up and stretched out her arms. Nothing. She untied one piece of the rags from her cloak, but the knots on them were too tight. She had made enough noise for Ryuga to look her way. "Hey, you can't take those off you know. Not for a while." Ryuga said to her as Julie continued to try and untie the knot on her right forearm. "I'm not . . . normal. I have this . . . condition that my blood type is rare, it has a certain thing it does, it can really fix up skin cells fast enough if it is surrounding the wound, to the point it doesn't look like anything happened." Julie had finally unwrapped the rag and took it off. What should've been the wolf bite, was just smooth sand pale skin. "You were serious." Ryuga admitted. Julie unwrapped the rest of the rags and revealed perfect skin, no bites or blood stains. THe rags themselves looked as if blood had barely touched them. "How is that possible?" Ryuga had walked over to her and taken her arm. He examined her arm, while Julie tried to take it back. "Let go of me!" Ryuga let go of her arm and sat beside her. "How rare is this 'condition' of your's?" Ryuga asked still staring at where the bites were suppose to be. As it were bothering him. "I'm the second person in the world that has this, the other one is my sister." Julie began unwrapping the rags on her legs.

After about five minutes of trying to untie the first rag on her. "Here let me do it." Ryuga offered to help. "You tied it, you get it off." Julie sat back while stretching her fingers in and out. Ryuga leaned over and began to untie the rag closest to her boots. No blood. He moved on to the knees, where he noticed that her pants were wearing at the knees, as if it was going to rip in time. "Can you hurry up." Julie told Ryuga, snapping him back to reality and moved on. There were two rags left each on her thighs. "You know what I can do the rest." Julie moved Ryuga out of the way and tried to untie them, only getting it tightened more. "Let me do it." Ryuga untied it easily and moved on to the next one. Ryuga had trouble with the last one though. His attention was caught by looking at Julie's eyes. _'An unnatural color, it actually suits her. Gold would too. Wait what am I thinking!' _Ryuga focused back on untying the knot. Again, no blood. "Thank you." Julie hugged her knees and smiled as no pain came. Ryuga was still zoned out a bit, and was staring at her. "I wish I still had my cloak. That thing was the one thing that could protect me from the cold and weather as I traveled." Julie talked to herself as she stretched out her fingers again. _'Gotta be more careful Julie, this time it was just a few bites, not even that deep. The next could be an organ being ripped out.'_ "Why do you wear that?" Ryuga asked Julie. "Wear what?" She asked. "You said you weren't gothic, you're wearing black." Julie looked confused. "So what if I'm wearing black clothes, that doesn't mean anything but the fact I like to wear this. What's wrong with that?" Julie asked, trying not to get upset. Then she came up with something to mess with him. "Why are you wearing that?" Julie asked trying to hide her smirk with her hands. "What." "The cape makes it look like a costume, and that cape isn't real either, it a jacket." Ryuga was still sitting beside. He flicked her forehead. "Ow! Hey why did you do that!" Julie punched him in the shoulder as revenge. "I flicked your forehead, I didn't punch you!" Ryuga flicked her forehead again to annoy her. "You wanna get hurt whitehead." Julie warned Ryuga. Ryuga stood up, went over to some snow that had been near the spruce, and made a snowball. "Try and dodge this." Ryuga threw the snowball at her, and it hit her in the face. It seemed to melt before it could make her cold. "Fuck you." She mumbled as she made a snowball from the snow near her. She tossed one at Ryug and made another one. Tossing that one too, the ifrst missed and the second hitting his neck. "Ha ha!" Julie laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>About an Hour Later . . . . <strong>

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" I threw another snowball at Ryuga. We both had been doing this for a while, he throws a snowball after I throw one. I think it's been just a random snowball fight then trying to hit each other for revenge. Ryuag threw another snowball at me, and this time I let it hit me. I looked up and saw some snow on teh tree branches. I climbed up the tree and shook the branches above Ryuga. Snow fell on him. "That isn't fair!" Ryuga growled up at her. "Life isn't fair, so this is okay." "Get down from there!" Ryuga shouted up to me. "No, you're gonna hit me with snow if I go back down." I told him as I climbed higher.<p>

_**SNAP**_

A branch I was standing on snapped in half, making me lose my grip on the tree. "Be careful!" Was all I could hear from Ryuga as I fell over. I expected to get the wind knocked out of me, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Ryuga's eyes. _'Did he catch me?'_ I wondered as he put me down. "Seems like I'm always saving you." Ryuga sat down beside me as I sat up. "It seems like I get into a lot of trouble." I looked at Ryuga and he still had snow in his hair. _'The snow looks out of place, even if it's white.'_ I reached out and dusted the snow off of his hair, it was really soft for spiky hair. It bothered me. "Hey." I turned my attention back to Ryuga, had a ball of snow in his hands. He shoved it into my face. "You got something on your face." Ryuga pointed out, with a small smile on his face. _'Leave me alone.'_ I shook the snow off and crossed my arms. "Did the princess get mad?" Ryuga asked. "Don't call me that!" I shouted at him without controlling my volume. "Calm down. You got mad because of that little name?" Ryuga asked me. _'If I tell him yes he is going to start calling me that all the time.'_ "I just didn't like the way you were using it, I'm not of royalty or am I bossy!" I answered him the best I could. "Yeah right." _'My pride has just been damaged.' _I punched Ryuga in his arm because of that. "You think that little punch hurt? Ha." Ryuga told me after. "You want it to hurt?" I asked him giving him an evil smirk. "I dare you." I pinned Ryuga to the ground and grabbed his nose. I started twisting it, I could almost hear it wanting to break. "OW! Okay you can stop!" Ryuga begged. "No, I haven't even done a thing!" I stopped trying to break his nose and got off of Ryuga. "I'm surprise it didn't break while I was turning it sideways." I smiled to myself to see Ryuga checking and poking his nose. "I'm surprise it isn't bleeding now because of it!" "Hey at least I _didn't_ break it." Ryuga set a death glare my way. "What, you can't hurt me. I'm a girl and plus you couldn't kill a fly." I said to him as I readied myself to run. I'm not dumb, he is going to try and get back at me. "Start running." I bolted away from him and behind the tree. Ryuga had done the same, and charged at me.

* * *

><p>Both Ryuga and I had fallen to the ground, he had me pinned. "Okay you got me, now get off!" I told him. "Fine-" Ryuga was half way from getting to my side, when he stopped and stared.<p>

_'Her outfit is unusual for any girl. Camo shirt with only black and purple, and black jeans too.' _"You wear a lot of black." Ryuga finally said something. "I know you think I'm like gothic or whatever you said. Blah blah blah. Get off of me already!" Julie snapped at Ryuga. "Okay." Ryuga sat up and let Julie sit up as well. Their eyes met for a moment, then the growl came.

I turned my heard to where the growling was coming from. Behind me, there was the black dire wolf that had ran off from earlier, this time it looked hostile, it wanted to attack. "The wolf." I stood up and took out my dagger, in my hand the blade extended and the handle widened just a bit. "Get away. Go back to your master!" I told the wolf as I tried to control myself. I was twitching so much that my sword started to move from it's stance. _You think you can win . . _'_No! Not him again! Get out of my head!'_ "Get away!" The black wolf walked closer, but it was staring at Ryuga. The wolf leaped and I swun at it. I had missed. The wolf bit Ryuga's arm and had attempted to possible tear the flesh off of him. He shouted in pain as I ran to his aid. I wrapped my hands around the wolf's mouth and pried it open and pulled the wolf away, while it bit my fingers. It thrashed in my hold and I didn't know what to do. _'My fingers are being torn apart, the wolf is trying to escape, and Ryuga's gonna bleed to death if I don't help him soon. What do I do!?'_ _Let the wolf go_. Thw voice popped back into my head as I was loosing my grip on the wolf. It had thrashed me to the ground, now it was biting my arms. I feared it opened a vein. "I'm going to kill this wolf and turn it into a coat!" I grabbed my sword and stabbed the wolf before it could get free, it's blood spilled onto my hands and I pushed it away as I clasped my hands and forearm together. I looked over to Ryuga, who was looking pale, he had tried to stop the bleeding. It wasn't working._  
><em>

Julie picked up her sword with her bloody fingers and walked over to Ryuga. "It won't stop bleeding! It hurts like hell!" Ryuga told her as he noticed her fingers. "I have a something that might help. Don't ask questions though." Julie cupped her hand and used her sword to cut a deep line in it, making red gooey blood fill in. "Give me your arm." Julie struggled to say as she straightened his arm out. She poured the blood into the bite holes, and then covered it with her bleeding hand. "I learned this trick a while back, my condition can heal anyone too, just as long as the blood is accepted into the body for a good purpose. Don't ask." Ryuga remained calm, as he felt his arm get better. "What about your's?" Ryuga asked her. "The blood's all over my hands and arm, I'll . . . I'll be okay. Can you eat wolf?" Julie asked Ryuga. "What?" "The wolf is dead, it hasn't withered away, we haven't eaten all day. It's either wolf or pine needles to eat. Needles are only good for the snow." Julie didn't want to let go of Ryuga's arm, afraid that it might not've healed yet. "Wolf might actually taste good, let it lie in the fire I bet it might taste like beef." Julie chuckled as she felt her wounds heal. "I can even use the fur as a new cloak. It can be a warmer one too, but it might not help hide when needed." Julie told Ryuga as she wiped away the wolf's blood from her hands. Ryuga stared at her hand and felt his heart wavered. _'Great, now am I start to caring for this girl. But, a new cloak she might not be as friendly anymore.'_ "If you wear another cloak, will you stop being nice to me?" Ryuga asked her. "Oh . . . it depends if you don't put me in a bad mood or annoy me. Sorry about_ those _times I'm not nice. I really need one though, and it helps . . . . why bother. When I get to the village I won't need it." Julie let go of Ryuga's arm and looked back at the dead wolf. A large pool of blood had surrounded it. "Why did the wolf go passed you and tried to kill me?" Ryuga asked Julie. "I guess it didn't like you, wanted to kill you off first." Julie told Ryuga. Julie walked over to the dead wolf and dragged it toward the fire. "You might not want to watch. Skinning the hide isn't pretty." Julie stabbed her sword that had turned to a dagger once again, and started cutting off the fur from the part she was to cook._  
><em>

Ryuga wanted to look away, his stomach turned either from the sight of the bloody inside of the fur or from not eating all day. He couldn't look away._'How can she stand just cutting off the fur. I wouldn't even try to do that, even if I was that hungry.'_ Ryuga had usually eaten fish or fruit on his travels, but never dared eat the game. He couldn't stand the blood loss. "There." Julie had thrown away the hide and grabbed a stick. She cut a chuck of the rib out from dead wolf and stuck in on the stick. she held it over the fire for it to cook. Her hands were slick with the blood and she didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>Wolf wasn't the best to eat. Ryuga looked starved and sickened. He ate every piece of the rib I gave him. I ate the rest. The blood eventually dried and I picked it off, but by then it was real late at night. My fingers felt stiff from the cold. "I'm still hungry." Ryuga had finally spoken since I started preparing the wolf to eat. "If I get another rib ready to eat you're gonna vomit. You looked sick just from the blood!" <em>'Doesn't even have a spine to just see blood, it's life!'<em> "I only eat fish and fruit when I travel, never anything else." "Get used to it, the river is gonna freeze over tonight and the animals are gone. Enjoy what you can get." I said as I hugged my knees. It was cold again. Ryuga had his jacket/cape for warmth, I had to ditch the cloak idea. I didn't really mean to use the fur for it, but it's better than being cold. "You cold?" Ryuga asked as he crossed his arms. "It doesn't bother me, I'll stick close to the fire." I told him as I poked the fire with a near by stick and tossed it it. "Wish I had my cloak." I mumbled under my breath. _'You can live without it, just stay close to the fire Julie.'_ I repeated again in my head as I fought the desire to step in the fire to get away from the cold. I laid back on the cold dirt and watched the fire. _'Stay on please.' _I watched as the light of the fire darkened as I felt the weariness gain control. I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Ryuga was still awake, the cold still biting at him. He watched as Julie had fallen asleep, shivering and curled up in a ball. "She's gonna freeze to death." Ryuga got up and took off his jacket from around his neck, and laid on Julie. She stopped shivering and buried herself in the jacket. "God it's freezing!" Ryuga complained as he sat by the fire. Julie's hand extended toward Ryuga's boot unconsciously. When her touched his boot, Ryuga felt a wave a warmth greet him. Before Ryuga could look Julie's hand had recoiled back under the jacket. She smiled in her sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Ryuga's head by mine, he was sideways though, making his head reverse the way I was. "Got too cold." I sat up and saw the sun out. It was early dawn. I felt the fabric of Ryuga's jacket on my arms. "Thanks." I put the jacket over him and stood up. What had remained of the wolf was just maggot food now. "I guess I should wake him up. Better to leave now then later." I was about to shake him awake, when I stopped myself. "He let me sleep in, I'll let him catch some z's than too." I sat by the tree's roots and watched the sun. <em>'This doesn't feel like the same sun I watched rise at home, back there I had nothing to look forward too. Here, out here, I can look forward to the next few steps closer to Koma.'<em> I smiled as I thought about it. _'I wonder how much longer until then?'_ I wondered as the sun's light made everything look like gold. '_I hope it's long, I can get used to seeing the sun like this.'_ "And maybe I can get used to being nicer. After all, I do have a new friend." I choked on the word friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Yay! Another chapter ready to read! I hope you guys enjoy this one and there is more coming soon to a computer near you! <strong>

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


End file.
